Lotus Lantern
by Kari Kingyo
Summary: Thai merupakan lentera-nya karena dia selalu membantu Viet untuk mencoba berpikir dengan kepala dingin dan dia merupaka lotus-nya karena bagi Viet, Thai adalah salah satu hal paling indah yang pernah ia temui. RnR please? Oneshot. for Haefalent


'_Pik' _

'_Pik'_

Berkali-kali, beberapa tombol yang sama ditekan oleh jari telunjuk yang lentik, sementara kedua mata –yang tentu saja juga sang pemilik jari telunjuk tersebut— bergerak-gerak mencari sebuah nama yang mungkin akan muncul dalam layar telepon genggam yang dipegang sekarang.

Nihil, tidak ada, na-da.

Viet –itulah nama tokoh utama kita— menggigit bibirnya yang tak terpoleskan apa pun, kelihatan tak sabar, bagaimana tidak? Sudah sekitar 12 kali dia mencoba menelpon dan mengirim pesan singkat kepada kekasihnya, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang dijawab atau pun dibalas, bahkan pesan singkat yang ia maksudkan pada salah satu orang yang paling dicintainya itu tidak sampai-sampai.

"_Di tiêu_, di mana kau Thai?"

**-OwO-**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Story © Me**

**Warnings:  
>Typo, Alur yang…. You know it-lah, Google Translate used, dll.<strong>

**This fic is requested by Ditahaef or Haefalent**

**-OwO-**

'_Truk'_ Hanya sebuah suara gelas yang di taruh, sementara aroma _lotus_ yang cukup wangi mulai menguar di udara, membiarkan para penikmat teh sejati terbius dengan aromanya.

Begitu pula dengan sang personifikasi negara Vietnam.

Ia duduk di depan pintu rumahnya, menghirup oksigen sedalama-dalamnya, melewati tenggorokan, menuju bronkus, kemudian dialirkan bronkiolus ke alveolus, sampai kemudian menghembuskan karbondioksia –hasil dari pernafasan- sekuat-kuatnya. Seakan hal itu bisa membuat kesedihan Viet menjadi lebih ringan, yah, meskipun pada kenyataannya, sama sekali tidak ada efek yang berarti.

'_Tring'_

'_Tring'_

'_Tring'_

Gadis yang memakai kunciran dengan gaya _ponytail_ itu refleks mendongak untuk melihat asal suara-suara itu. Yah itu hanya lonceng angin –atau yang biasa disebutkan oleh bahasa milik Iggy, _windchimes_- ya, hanya lonceng angin biasa, lonceng angin pemberian Thai. Itu hanya lonceng biasa, tapi kenapa Viet merasa lonceng angin itu seakan ingin berkata melalui dentingan-dentingannya_, 'Jangan bersedih, Thai baik-baik saja kok'_.

Viet hanya bisa mendesah, bingung untuk melakukan apa pun, sama seperti waktu perang dulu, seringkali mereka berdua terpisah, berada di kubu yang berseberangan. Memang terlihat tidak adil, tapi begitulah bagaimana dunia yang selama ini mereka jalani berjalan.

Cahaya matahari sore yang berwarna keemasan terekam oleh mata Viet, sang gadis bermata sipit kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah air –sekedar informasi, rumah seorang personifikasi negara Vietnam itu adalah rumah yang mengapung, tidak sepenuhnya mengapung, tapi sebenarnya disangga— dimana beberapa bunga _lotus _mulai bermekaran. Mereka merekah, dipaksa oleh sang suhu yang berubah dari waktu ke waktu.

Viet tersenyum lemah saat melihatnya, biasanya di saat seperti ini dia akan bersama dengan Thailand, berpegangan tangan, bertukar cerita, sembari mengamati bunga lotus yang mekar, dan terus sampai matahari terbenam. Tapi, Viet ingin sekali bersama Thai sekarang, gadis itu ingin merayakan _Tết Nguyên tiêu_ bersama dengan Thai. Thai, pria bodoh yang suka sekali dengan gajah, yang senyumnya selalu terkembang untuk siapapun dan apapun dimana pun dia berada, dia juga personifikasi negara yang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, hingga tak ada negara manapun di Eropa yang menjajahnya.

_Tapi._

_Tapi._

_Tapi._

Meskipun Viet sering berpikir tentang beberapa keburukan Thailand, tetap saja, bagi gadis itu, Thai merupakan lentera sekaligus _lotus_-nya. Thai merupakan lentera-nya karena dia selalu membantu Viet untuk mencoba berpikir dengan kepala dingin dan dia merupaka _lotus_-nya karena bagi Viet, Thai adalah salah satu hal paling indah yang pernah Viet temui.

Mata-nya yang berwarna kelabu memburam, dan sebuah suara kecil datang.

_Pluk._

Sebuah tetesan air.

"A-ah!" Viet terlihat agak panik, begitu melihat beberapa tetesan air lainnya menuruni pipinya, dia langsung mengusapnya dengan cepat, khawatir kalau-kalau ada orang yang melihatnya menangis. Meskipun begitu, sepertinya sama saja, toh tak akan ada yang melihatnya bersedih sekarang, karena kebanyakan orang telah pergi, mencari keramaian, berhubung dalam beberapa jam lagi akan diselenggarakan Tết Nguyên tiêu.

Untuk ke empat belas kalinya dalam sore itu, Viet mendesah, mencoba untuk bersabar, kemudian meminum teh yang telah ia seduh tadi sampai isinya hanya tinggal setengah. Dan sebagai pelengkap 'ajang refleksi setelah menggalau ria', Viet segera menyandarkan dirinya ke sebuah kursi, matanya terpejam dengan cepat.

**-OwO-**

'_Pip'_

'_Pip'_

'_Pip' _

Viet sedikit terlonjak kaget dari tempat ia duduk ketika mendengar sebuah bunyi yang cukup keras untuk membangunkannya dari alam mimpi –ehem, tapi kala itu Viet sama sekali tidak mendapat mimpi yang berarti, hanya warna hitam pekat yang dapat dilihatnya-. Gadis itu mengucek matanya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya melihat berapa waktu yang sudah ia habiskan untuk tidur.

'_Ya Tuhan, sekarang sudah jam 8!'_

Oh ya ampun Viet, tidakkah seharusnya kau sadar akan sesuatu? Kalau ada seseorang yang dari tadi menunggu dan memperhatikan kelakuanmu?

"Kau sudah bangun cêā h̄ỵing bạw k̄hxng c̄hạn?"

Suara itu membuat sang gadis berpaling dengan kaget, harapan besar langsung berada di dalam hatinya, karena suara itu, panggilan itu, hanya _dia _yang dapat melakukannya. Tak ada yang lain.  
>Peduli setan dengan apa yang ada, meskipun itu hanya ilusi, hanya khayalan milik Viet semata, Viet tetap akan menerjang pria itu dengan pelukan. Masa bodoh dengan akal sehat, dia sudah tidak peduli. Dia akan menerjangnya dengan pelukan, sekarang.<p>

'_Apakah ini ilusi? Apakah ini memang khayalan? Apakah ini mimpi?' _Viet berpikir seperti itu berulang-ulang.

Ah, pelukan itu terasa begitu hangat, dan sang objek yang mendapat pelukan dari subjek membalasnya dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada si subjek. Viet segera melepaskan pelkannya dengan wajah memerah.

"Ana~ kau begitu merindukanku ya?" senyum itu tak pernah lepas dari wajah Thai.

"Ngu ngốc, tentu saja!" Thai kembali tersenyum mendengarnya, senyumnya terlihat lebih hangat dari biasanya di mata Viet.

"Ngomong-ngomong Thai, kenapa kau tidak menjawab telepon atau pun sms ku?"

"Ana~ kau menelponku?"

"Ya," Vietnam memutar bola matanya.

"_Hand phone_-ku itu rusak, jatuh ke dalam tempat minum Popo, ana~!" Thai menjelaskannya dengan wajah ceria, seakan hand phone yang jatuh ke tempat minum seekor gajah adalah hal yang biasa.

Viet menggelengkan kepalanya, mendesah mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau _hand phone_-mu rusak?"

"Sebenarnya aku memang ingin menghindarimu ana~," alis Viet secara refleks langsung bertautan begitu mendengarnya.

"K-ke-kenapa?"

"Ahaha, aku sudah tahu kau akan bertanya seperti itu ana." Thai tanpa aba-aba, dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan Viet, seakan memerintahkan Viet agar pergi ke salah satu sisi rumah itu –sama seperti rumah yang lain, meskipun berada di atas air, rumah tersebut tetap memiliki teras, tapi tak begitu lebar—.

Dan Viet melihatnya, sebuah perahu dengan banyak lampion, dan ini bukan lampion biasa, ini lampion yang bisa mengambang di air dan lebih dari itu, lampion-lampion tersebut berbentuk bunga kesukaan Viet, ya, bunga _lotus_.

"Aku mencoba mencari-cari lampion-lampion ini (Yang susahnya setengah mati), dan aku ingin ini menjadi kejutan bagimu," senyum Thailand sekarang terlihat penuh arti dan ah, begitu tulus. Tangan kanan Thai terangkat untuk membelai pipi Viet yang sepertinya perlahan berubah warna menjadi _pink_, "karena aku tahu betapa kau menyukai hal ini."

Wajah Viet bersemu merah layaknya apel ketika mendengarnya. Gadis itu tiba-tiba langsung menunduk, terlalu malu untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya. Thai tertawa kecil melihatnya dan mengusap kepala Viet dengan penuh sayang.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Viet tetap menunduk, tetap tidak mau menunjukkan wajahnya. Memang, sifat keras kepalanya –atau yang biasanya kita sebut dengan kata _tsundere _di dunia para otaku— akan selalu muncul di saat seperti ini. Tapi, itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Thai begitu menyayangi Viet.

Thai memiringkan kepalanya ke arah perahu, "Tentu saja kita akan menyebarkan 'bunga-bunga' ini."

Dengan masih merunduk, Viet lah yang sekarang menggenggam pergelangan Thai, menyuruhnya untuk segera naik ke atas perahu yang penuh dengan lampion-lampion. Viet yang pertama naik dan dengan cepat menyesuaikan keseimbangan dirinya, tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Thai –masih tetap dengan senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan- juga segera naik ke perahu tepat setelah Viet duduk dengan manis sambil memegang kayuh. Tangan Thai segera mengambil kayuh tersebut.

"Biar aku saja yang mengayuhnya, _cêā h̄ỵing bạw k̄hxng c̄hạn_," lagi-lagi pipi Viet bersemu karena sikap _gentleman_ dari Thailand.

"Hng." hanya itu jawaban dari Viet yang terlalu malu untuk berkata hal lain, kemudian ia melempar kayuh-nya ke arah personifikasi Kerajaan Thailand. Dan sekali lagi, Thai tertawa kecil karenanya.

Api telah dinyalakan pada salah satu 'bunga _lotus_' oleh Viet, sementara Thai mulai mengayuh perahu –atau yang biasa kita sebut dengan sampan, bukan gondola oke?— menjauh dari teras rumah Viet, dan tak lama kemudian telah menjauhi rumah Viet.

'_Pluk' _

_Lotus_ pertama mengambang ke dalam air, dengan jari-jari lentik miliknya, Viet mendorongnya untuk menjauh dari perahu. Salah satu senyum Viet yang paling manis terlukis di wajahnya begitu melihat lotus itu terlihat memiliki sinar berwarna oranye kemerahan, mengambang di air sungai yang warnanya sama hitamnya dengan keadaan sekitar –tapi sekarang kau bisa membedakannya karena bunga _lotus_ itu memberikanmu pencahayaan yang cukup untuk melihat perbedaannya—.

"Viet,"

"Ya?" Viet mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Thai ketika ia selesai mematik api untuk bunga_ lotus_ lain. Thai memberikan sinyal kepadaa Viet untuk mendekat kepadanya, yang tentu saja dilakukan oleh Viet.

"_C̄hạn rạk ṭhex_, Viet," bisiknya pada telinga Viet, dan beberapa detik selanjutnya, bibir Thai turun ke pipi Viet untuk dikecupnya.

"Hmp, anh yêu em quá, thằng ngốc." senyum gadis itu terkembang, diterangi oleh cahaya keemasan dari lampion _lotus_.

**-OwO-**

**Language Notes:**

**Tết Nguyên tiêu (Vietnam) = lantern festival**

**ngu ngốc (Vietnam) = stupid**

**đi tiêu (Vietnam) = shit**

**Anh yêu em quá, thằng ngốc (Vietnam) = I love you too, idiot**

**Cêā h̄ỵing bạw k̄hxng c̄hạn (Thailand) = My Lotus Princess**

**C̄hạn rạk ṭhex (Thailand) = I love you**

**-OwO-**

**MAAF DITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SAYA GAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL! ;w;  
>Hiksu, kayaknya ini sama sekali gak fluffy ya… ;o;<strong>

**Dan aah, saya milih tema kayak begini soalnya sekali-kali pengen nunjukin kebudayaan Negara lain, soalnya saya liatin jarang yang bikin. **

**Oh ya, maaf karena seenaknya masukin pelajaran IPA sama Bahasa Indonesia, sepertinya saya masih gegar otak karena UN,**

**hahahaha…**

***tetep pundung* **

**Yak, review please? **


End file.
